Sailor Moon O mega Teaser
by Sailor Zodiac
Summary: A mystery man arrives leaving the senshi stupified. Sequel to Sailor Moon Z:Z is for Zodiac


Sailor Moon O(mega) Teaser

By Sailor Zodiac

AN: Wow! I'm finally posting after being grounded for doing stuff I shouldn't (don't ask).

Anyway, this has been sitting in my head for weeks to write a sequel to Sailor Moon Z: Z is for Zodiac (if you haven't read it I would recommend it, but in my prolouge of the real story SMZ will be written as a short summary).

Anyway, if you like it please review because then I know that people like it. It is greatly appreciated.

Here we go!

Sailor Moon O(mega) Teaser

It has been one year since Sailor Moon Z: Z is for Zodiac. This is being told from Sailor Zodiac's point of view. The inners, Saturn, and Zodiac are 17 almost 18, outers are 19, Darien and Pluto are 22.

Ever since I came to Japan, I knew my life would be different. Little did I know that I, Lana Carney, would be a sailor scout.

It's the first day of our senior year. The girls and I were so excited. Then I heard something. "Lana Carney please come to the 9-12 office. Lana Carney."

"Lana's in trouble, Lana's in trouble."

"Shut up Serena," said Lita. 

"You better go Lana," told Amy.

As I walked to the office, I wondered why I would get called to the office on the first day. I certainly hadn't done anything. I creaked open the door. 

"Ah Lana, thank you for coming so quickly," spoke the secretary. "We'd like you to show around the new student because he has the same classes as you every hour."

"Ok, where is he?"

"I'm right here," he responded. "Hello, I'm Alex Tracey."

"I'm Lana,"

"I know, ready to go?"

"Sure."

As we walked down the halls I began to take a look at him. He was cute with his baby blue eyes and brown hair. Alex was a bit taller, but I wondered how smart he was.

"So Alex, where are you from?"

"Well, I was born in the US, then moved to England and Canada before coming here."

"Wow, you sure moved a lot."

"My dad's vice president of Grant Banks Incorporated, so he had to keep us moving from place to place."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, it did."

__

Later after school…

"So Lana, who was that hottie you got to show around school?" asked Mina.

"That's Alex Tracey. He just moved from Canada."

"Yeah, I remember him saying that," replied Serena.

"Serena remembered something!" exclaimed Lita.

"Shut up Lita!"

"Now you two lets just go to the mall. Does that sound good?" asked Amy.

"Yes!" everyone responded.

__

Crossroads Mall, author POV

"Guys look!" shouted Hotaru. "There's Molly at OSA-P's mall shop!"

Everyone looked and they too saw Molly. "Hiya guys, what are you doing here?"

"Looking," answered Amy. "Molly, shouldn't you be helping that woman in the red hair over there?"

"Oh yeah! Be right back."

Molly walked over to the lady. "May I help you ma'am?"

"Yes. I'm looking for the stones of elemental color. Do you have any of them?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then I will just have to find out!" she yelled.

The woman stripped to reveal a red halter top with a black skirt. "I am Ruby of the Negastar. Surrender the elemental crystal now!"

Ruby took out a little ball of rubber. She sprinkled water on it, then it became Jewelry Thief, youma extrodinare.

"Steal her crystal!" barked Ruby.

JT obeyed, shooting her arms into Molly's body. "Help!" screamed Molly.

__

Sailor Z's POV

"Guys that's Molly, we got to help her, transform!" exclaimed Molly.

Insert transformation phrases

"Hold it right there! I'm Sailor Moon…"

"And we're the Sailor Senshi…"

"And on behalf of the Moon and Stars, we'll punish you!"

"Nice to meet you scouts, now JT go get them!"

Before JT could advance a blue rose shot out of nowhere. "Who is that?" demanded Ruby.

"I am the starlight night, you will not hurt any of these beautiful young women! Now Sailor Moon, put Molly's crystal back in."

I watched as Moon did what he told. "Now Sailor Zodiac, use your attack!"

"Libra psybeam smash!"

JT was destroyed, and Ruby left. So did our new mystery man. "I wonder who he is," thought Saturn.

"So do I Hotaru, So do I," replied Zodiac.


End file.
